The invention is based on a method for operating an assistance system of a vehicle having at least one electrical energy store.
Methods for assistance systems of vehicles are known from the prior art, which methods, in an emergency, initiate an emergency call and transmit a position of the vehicle.
For instance, DE102012207152 discloses a method and a device for initiating at least one safety function when an electrochemical energy store and electrochemical energy-store system is in a safety-critical condition.
US2013/0260192 discloses a system for detecting a thermal event within sealed battery packs on the basis of a monitored pressure change within the battery pack.
DE102011078444 discloses a charge control apparatus having a main control unit and a power-source control unit, and discloses an emergency notification system.